Great Dragon
Great Dragon, known as Wyrm and Idainaru Akaryuu (偉大なる赤竜, translated as The Great Red Dragon) in Japan, is a gargantuan red dragon with sharp dorsal spikes, enormous leather wings as large as itself, and a massive tail tipped with a brutal spiked mace. It is fond of warm habitats, ranging from areas full of combustible dry leaves to volcanic depths filled with lava. Even though it looks heavy and bulky, it surprisingly is able to fly without much trouble. Its scorching breath and mighty arsenal of physical attacks can reduce the whole party to ashes in seconds if caught unprepared. It is one of the three elemental dragons, usually ranked second strongest. With the exception of the first game, its battle theme is Scatter About. It can only be fought after getting the first ending. Unlike the other dragons, this one doesn't seem to have a set pattern to its choice of habitat, though clues exist that it migrates constantly, as other characters remember locations it prefers. Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey) Wyrm first appears in Etrian Odyssey, located on B8F in the place where the Wyvern was (the Wyvern gets relocated to B10F). A quest must be accepted in order to fight it, which will not appear until the postgame. It is the fire-elemental Dragon, and fittingly has attacks with this element. Antifire at level 5 is recommended to parry its fire attacks. The Wyrm can also raise its strength and confuse your party, which can easily lead to a game over. Of the three dragons, it is generally accepted as being the second hardest. Skills *'Searing' (Uses ???): Deals high Fire-elemental damage to the entire party, which can deal 1000+ if not well defended; Antifire at level 5 is the way to completely parry this attack. It is always going to use this skill at the turns 1, 5, 9, 13, 17 and so on. *'Howling' (Uses ???): Has the chance of confusing the entire party, additionally can decrease the attack of the targets. *'Tailwhip' (Uses ???): Deals high damage to the entire party. *'Strike' (Uses ???): Increases the Wyrm's strength. *'Assault' (Uses ???): A melee attack to a single party member, also has a high chance to Stun. *'Quake' (Uses ???): A party-wide attack that also has the chance to bind the legs. Drops * Fire Fang (Worth: 8000 en) * Fire Scale (Worth: 13000 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey II) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey 2, located on B6 after accepting the quest Crimson vengeance. With its new attacks and an increase in power, he can be a troublesome foe. Fortunately, it has much less HP. It can also utilize leg binds, though it is ineffective if the player doesn't have or use leg based skills. Skills *'Searing' (Uses Head): Deals very high Fire-elemental damage to the entire party; Antifire is the way to parry this powerful attack. *'Howling' (Uses Head): Lowers the party's attack, also has a high chance of inflicting Panic. *'Quake' (Uses Legs): Deals high Bash damage to the entire party, also has a high chance to bind legs. *'Assault' (Uses Arms): Deals very high Cut damage to the entire party, also has a high chance to bind arms. *'Beat' (Uses Legs): Deals very high Stab damage to random party members 2-6 times, also has a high chance to Stun. *'Strike' (Uses Head): Raises the Wyrm's attack. Drops * Fire Scale (Worth: 20,000 en) * Fire Fang '''(Conditional) (Worth: 50,000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain its conditional drop, the '''Fire Fang, it must be defeated with a Fire attack. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey III) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey III with a wider array of attacks and higher overall strength. If not well defended, it can destroy your party in a single turn. It still inflicts panic and deals absurd Fire damage to the party. Fortunately, Antifire at MAX or Fire Prophecy can completely parry this attack. Skills *'Searing' (Uses Head): Deals very high Fire-elemental damage to the entire party, is used on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, and so on). *'Howling' (Uses head): Lowers the party's attack, also may cause Panic. *'Beat' (Uses Legs): Causes up to 6 hits of Strike damage to random party members, also has a high chance to Stun. *'Red Fang' (Uses Legs): Deals Slash damage to the entire party, also may bind legs. *'Strike' (Uses head): Buffs its own attack power; sometimes used instead of Searing on turns that are a multiple of 5. Drops * Fire Scale (Worth: 12300 en) * Fire Fang (Conditional)' '(Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain its conditional drop, the Fire Fang, it must be defeated with a Fire attack. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Great Dragon can be fought in the Windy Plains after beating the final boss, completing the quest Fire tyrant's garden and accepting the quest Bring down the fire. Successfully defeating the Great Dragon will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Out of the three elemental Dragons, it is recommended that the player challenges this one first to raise the level cap beyond 70, due to a combination of the relative simplicity of the Great Dragon's fight and the fact that Baldur joins the fight as an Imperial and can contribute through dealing immense amounts of damage to speed up the fight. Strategy Before fighting the Great Dragon, it is highly advised that you be approaching level 70 and that you cook the Golden Egg found in the northeast corner of the Windy Plains, which will give you a much-needed fire resistance. Having a Runemaster with Fire Rune, and equipping your party with Fire Charm will reduce the damage to single digits. Without any protection, it will easily hit upwards of 600 damage, even with a level 99 party. It can decrease your resistance to fire if any members in your party have the Fire Charm equipped. The Great Dragon is able to hit with a wide variety of powerful moves, some more than capable of killing even a high-level party member. A Fortress using Party Shield can sponge large amounts of damage, but some moves like Dragon Claw are more than strong enough to still kill, and with enough hits to "splash" over and kill another party member. If you are fighting the Great Dragon as a part of its quest, Baldur can join the party as a guest party member to help you. Skills *'Searing Breath' (Uses Head): A strong Fire-elemental attack to the entire party; it always opens the battle with this attack. *'Dragon Claw' (Uses Arms): A melee cut attack to a line of party members, also may bind arms. *'Dragon Beat' (Uses Legs): Causes 3-6 melee Bash attacks across the party, also may cause Stun. *'Fire Domain' (Uses Head): Removes any party buffs and additionally reduces the Fire resistance of the entire party. *'Inferno' (Uses Head): A powerful Fire-elemental attack to the entire party. *'Raging Strike' (Uses Head): Raises the user's offense for 3 turns. Drops * Fire Scale (Worth: 12300 en) ** The Fire Scale is needed to forge the Dragonbane, one of the best swords in the game. * Fire Fang (Conditional) (Worth: 30000 en) ** The Fire Fang unlocks the Fragarach, one of the best rapiers in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Fire Fang, defeat the Great Dragon using a fire attack. Related Monsters *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King *Fallen One *Wyvern Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Great Dragon once again makes its appearance as one of the three post-game elemental dragons, and is considered the second most powerful. It is not recommended to fight it until all party members are at least level 80. As in Etrian Odyssey I, it will not appear until the quest 'The Dread Wyrm' is accepted. However, this quest will not appear until the quest 'Call of the Wyvern' has been completed. The Great Dragon will appear in the same spot the Wyvern previously was, causing the Wyvern to spawn in a small room on B9F. Defeating the Great Dragon will increase the level cap by 10. Strategy Before heading out to fight the Great Dragon, make sure that you have plenty of Nectar and Medica. You will also want to make sure you have a party member that knows the skill Fire Wall, preferably at level 5 or higher so that it will completely negate the attack. It is also a good idea to equip an item that resists panic, such as Panic Guard or Toxic Gage, on the party member with Fire Wall to constantly ensure the safety of the party against Fire Torrent. The very first turn of the battle, the Great Dragon will always use Fire Torrent, which makes it the perfect opportunity to apply all your buffs/debuffs and to have Raquna block the attack with Fire Wall. The Great Dragon will mostly attack with Dragon Claw and Wyrm Quake. It is a good idea to heal almost every turn, as the previous two attacks deal quite a bit of damage. Keep an eye out for when it uses Resonant Roar, as it will always use Fire Torrent the turn after. The Great Dragon's tactics change slightly once it reaches 50% health. Its overall strategy will be the same, but it will use some new moves. It will now use the move Dragon Strike, which will hit your party four times randomly. It will also start using Draconic Fury, which will increase its attack. This can easily be countered by debuffing its attack. Skills * Dragon Claw (Uses ???): Deals damage to an entire row of party members. * Dragon Strike (Uses ???): Causes 4-6 random attacks, also may cause Stun. * Draconic Fury (Uses ???): Increases the Great Dragon's attack. * Wyrm Quake (Uses ???): Hits the entire party, also may bind the party's legs as well. * Resonant Roar (Uses ???): Lowers the party's offense, also may cause Panic to the entire party. * Fire Torrent (Uses ???): A highly powerful Fire-elemental attack that deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Fire Fang (Worth: 25000 en) * Fire Scale (Worth: 35000 en) * Heat Horn (Conditional)' '(Worth: 60000 en) ** Selling the Heat Horn unlocks the Megido Gun, the most powerful gun in the game. Conditional Drop * The Great Dragon's conditional drop, the Heat Horn, can be acquired by landing the finishing blow with a Fire attack. Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Great Dragon returns in the second game's remake, again as a post-game boss. In order to fight it, you must complete a series of quests, starting with the investigation of geothermal activity on 9F, breaking the seal on 27F with the Foul Grail, and recovering and sharpening God's Key (which also involves defeating Golem). This beast is also related to Marion's backstory. It is revealed in this game that the Great Dragon was the responsible for the death of Marion's guild while the group was investigating the increase of geothermal activity on the Auburn Thicket. Seeking vengeance, she joins you during the battle, in hopes of defeating this fearsome enemy and overcoming her past trauma. After defeating it for the first time, the legendary Yggdrasil Sword from the previous quests will regain its full power, and will be given to you by Marion. Strategy The Great Dragon is more powerful than ever in this game. While the fight mirrors the one from the first Untold game, the dragon received a massive boost on its HP and defenses, and has a new, deadly tool added to its arsenal, being able to crush even the most prepared parties with ease. Though it lacks the ailment resistance its counterparts have, it compensates with a mountain of HP and stats. Before engaging it in combat, make sure to bring at least two characters that can cast Fire Wall, on level 5 or above. Having resistance against Panic, Leg and Arm bind is also important, as well as having means to either debuff the enemy's attack power or remove buffs from them. Bringing TP recovery items may be also required, due to the massive HP the boss has. Keep in mind that Marion will join you as a guest NPC for this fight. She is a level 80 Landsknecht, with a variety of skills. However, while her level is high, she is rather weak for her level due to the lack of optimization in her skill point distribution and absence of Grimoire Stones, so you may want to use her as a support character instead. Her Swordbreaker skill is very useful for that, as it reduces the Great Dragon's attack power during the turn it has been used. Should you want her to focus on combat, she has Ice Chaser, which adds a follow-up attack to ice elemental skills, Triple Charge, which increases her attack power on the next turn, and Hurricane, which deals damage to random enemies several times, but makes skills unavailable during the next turn. Her Force Boost and Force Break skills are very powerful too, and compliment well her offensive skills. Like the other dragons, the Great Dragon has a Core on this game. When enough damage has been done to it, the Red Heart on its forehead will begin to glow. At the end of each turn, the Red Heart will cast Resonant Fire, which deals heavy fire damage to the entire party, and will increase in power for each turn the core has remained active. This is often lethal on higher difficulties, especially on Expert, as the core damage escalates very quickly, and by turn 4 or 5, the damage will be enough to wipe out your entire party. For this reason, having a character to cast Fire Wall every turn while the core is active is vital. However, working through a staggering 13000 HP on the Heart while trying to progress the fight on the Dragon may prove draining. The Great Dragon will activate the Red Heart for the first time once around 30% of its maximum health has been depleted. If you deactivate the core at this point, the core will remain inactive until it activates it for a second time, once you have dealt around 60% of damage to the boss. At this point however, if you destroy the core, it will be reactivated in a few turns, and repeat the cycle until the dragon is dead. For this reason, focusing on the dragon is more advised once the Red Heart is activated for the second time. Aside that, the fight plays the same as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. It will always open the fight with Fire Torrent, which deals massive damage to the entire party. Unless you're playing on picnic difficulty, it's very hard to survive this attack via normal means, so Fire Wall is recommended to counter it. The Great Dragon will always use Fire Torrent on the turn after Resonant Roar, which inflicts confusion on the entire party and debuffs their attack power. If the Red Heart is active, two Fire Walls will be required in order to survive the onslaught of fire attacks. On the other turns, the Great Dragon may attack with either Wyrm Quake, which deals moderate damage to the entire party and inflicts leg bind, or Dragon Claw, which deals heavy damage to a character row and inflicts arm bind. Should your Fire Wall user be arm bound, it disables the Fire Wall, even on the turn it has been put up, and leaves your party susceptible to Resonant Fire, so be aware. Once its health gets low enough, the boss will gain access to both Dragon Strike, which deals heavy damage to random targets, and Dragonic Fury, which buffs Great Dragon's attack power. Skills * Fire Torrent (Uses Head): Deals massive Fire-elemental damage to the entire party. * Resonant Roar (Uses Head): Inflicts Confusion and lowers the attack power of the entire party for 3 turns. * Wyrm Quake (Uses Legs): Deals moderate damage to the entire party, may also inflict leg bind. * Dragon Claw (Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to row of party members, may also inflict arm bind. * Dragon Strike (Uses Legs): Deals heavy damage to random targets 4-6 times, also may cause Stun. * Dragonic Fury (Uses Head): Increases the attack power of the Great Dragon for 5 turns. Drops * Dragon Fang (Worth: 30000 en) * Dragon Scale (Worth: 38000 en) * Scorching Horn (Conditional)' '(Worth: 66000 en) ** Selling this item to the shop unlocks the Dragoon Mail, the strongest armor for Gunners. Conditional Drop * In order to obtain its conditional drop, the Scorching Horn, you must defeat the Great Dragon with a fire attack. This requires an attack that combines multiple elements, like Flame Sabre, Riot Formula, Burst Shot, or Akashic Nova. Related Monsters * Storm Emperor * Blizzard King Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Great Dragon is available with the quest "The Great Dragon". This becomes available after the player has reached B4F of the Abyssal Shrine and completed "Wrath of the Wyverns". The Great Dragon is the strongest of the three elemental dragons, with a primarily offensive skill set. It begins the battle with Fire Torrent, dealing a lot of fire damage across the party. A Protector's Fire Wall or Zodiac's Fire Prophecy is great for countering this, but fret not - an 80% damage reduction on this attack brings the damage down to manageable levels. The Great Dragon will repeat Fire Torrent every 5th turn. In between, it mainly uses Dragon Claw and Wyrm Quake to inflict damage and occasionally inflict binds. The Dragon's base stats and damage multipliers are high enough to heavily injure your frontliners, and an unfortunate bind or death can trip up your momentum against it. It may also use Resonant Roar to debuff your party's attack and panic them. Once it falls to 80% HP, the Great Dragon will summon its Red Heart. Unlike its Fafnir Knight version, the Red Heart's Resonant Fire will heal the Great Dragon for 2500 HP per turn. If left alone it can easily undo your efforts at whittling down the Dragon, and thus must be defeated quickly. It will summon the Red Heart again at 50% HP and 25% HP, and past that it will be summoned again at random. Later on in the fight, it also adds Draconic Fury and Dragon Beat to its attack pattern. The former makes the Dragon even stronger which can let it pile on potentially lethal damage, while the latter can stun several members of the party. Given its lack of resistance, an arm bind on the Great Dragon will diminish the strength of a lot of its attacks, on top of stopping Dragon Claw completely. If you intend to shut down the rest of its attacks, a leg bind can stop Wyrm Quake and Dragon Beat, but is more difficult due to its leg bind resistance. Of note is that the Great Dragon lacks resistance to several other ailments that its counterparts have, so blind or paralysis can buy you several turns of reprieve. Defeating the Great Dragon for the first time will raise the level cap by 10, to a maximum of 130. Skills * Fire Torrent (Uses Head): Deals massive Fire-elemental damage to the entire party. * Resonant Roar (Uses Head): Inflicts Panic and lowers the attack power of the entire party for 3 turns. * Wyrm Quake (Uses Legs): A melee bash attack that deals damage to the entire party, also may bind legs. * Dragon Claw (Uses Arms): A strong melee cut attack to a row of party members, also may bind arms. * Dragon Smash (Uses Legs): Causes 4-6 random bash attacks across the party, also may cause Stun. * Draconic Fury (Uses Head): Increases the attack power of the Great Dragon for 3 turns. Drops * Dragon Scale (Worth: 78000 en) ** Used to create the Fire Charm (Fire immunity). ** One of the three ingredients used to create the Dragonbane (204 ATK, 204 MAT, All stats +8), the second strongest sword in the game. * Dragon Fang (Worth: 84000 en) ** Used to create the Dragoon Mail (77 DEF, 113 MDF, Hit Rate ↑↑), the best armor for Gunners. * Scorching Horn (Conditional)' '(Worth: 90000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Scorching Horn, defeat the Great Dragon with a fire attack. This will require an attack that imbues multiple elements, like Flame Link, Flame Drive, or a fire-enchanted weapon. Selling it to the shop unlocks the Kurikara (245 ATK, 134 MAT, Dragon Smash skill), the second strongest katana in the game. Related Monsters *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King Gallery WyrmScan.png|Artbook scan. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Quest Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses